Un pari stupide
by Ayma
Summary: Ed vient rendre son rapport à Mustang. Les 2 frères l'entendent se disputer avec son lieutenant. Ils écoutent... C'est ma premiere fic, soyez indulgent. RoyRiza
1. Chapter 1

Cette idée que l'on peut qualifier de stupide leurs vint à l'esprit quand ils alèrent rendre leur rapport au colonel. En réalité, Edward ne le lui avait pas rendu tout de suite.

* * *

Les deux frères se dirigeaient vers le bureau du colonel quand ils entendirent des éclats de voix: ceux du militaire et de son lieutenant. 

-- Tient, le colonel est avec le lieutenant... constata Alphonse.

-- Il est toujours avec elle. corrigea Edward.

-- Pourquoi ils s'engueulent ?

-- J'en sais rien, on a qu'a écouter... proposa Ed et ils se mirent contre la porte à espionner.

* * *

La conversation des deux soldats avait débuté ainsi : le colonel semblait très perturbé et réfléchissait longuement ce qui l'empêchait, bien évidemment, de faire son travail. 

Son comportement n'échappa pas à la jeune femme blonde qui le secondait.

-- Qu'est-ce qui se passe colonel ?

-- Ha ? Euh... rien... lui répondit-il en sortant de sa méditation.

-- Dans ce cas reprenez votre travail, il reste...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, il était de nouveau absorbé par ses pensées. Elle s'irrita, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était de ne pas être écoutée, situation dont elle savait très bien se sortir. Elle frappa la table du poing et dit d'une voix qui ne laissait en aucun cas apparaître son irritation :

--Colonel, si vous avez un problème, vous le dites, sinon… je vous colle une gifle. Ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire ironique.

Le colonel devint blême. Parfois, elle lui faisait vraiment peur. Il repris ses papiers et se décida à les remplir. La jeune femme se détourna de son supérieur et retourna à ses occupations.

La tension passée, le colonel dit :

--Dites, lieutenant, j'ai un gros problème et ça m'empêche de me concentrer…

Le lieutenant leva un sourcil, étonnée.

--Sur une chemise noire, qu'est-ce qui colle le mieux, une rose blanche ou rouge ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, un peu plus et on aurait dit qu'ils allaient lui sortir de la tête.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il poursuivit :

--En fait, ce soir, j'ai un rendez vous et je n'arrivait pas à choisir, alors comme vous êtes une femme j'aurais voulu votre avis…

Riza Hawkeye cacha très mal son exaspération et sa lassitude derrière une main qui tentait désespérément de lui faire garder son calme.

Roy Mustang interpréta ce geste comme si la réponse était une évidence que seule une femme pouvait en comprendre le sens. Il attendit le verdict.

-- Colonel, commença-t-elle sans dissimuler son agacement, il me semble que vous avez des choses mille fois plus importantes à faire plutôt que de vous demander bêtement quelle chemise vous allez portez pour un de vos stupides rendez-vous superficiels !

* * *

Parallèlement, les frères Elric venaient juste de se diriger vers la porte de la pièce.

* * *

-- Une rose, Hawkeye, c'est une rose, la chemise je sais laquelle porter. 

-- VOUS M'ECOUTEZ OU QUOI ?

-- J'essaye juste d'être romantique, vous n'aimez pas ça ?

-- Mais j'en ai rien a foutre du romantisme moi !

Roy pris cette dernière réplique comme une douche froide.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed et Al étaient eux aussi sidérés, ils n'avaient jamais vus le lieutenant dans un tel état d'énervement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Je… je croyais que les femmes aimaient le romantisme ! C'est faux ?

-- LES AUTRES ELLES FONT CE QU'ELLES VEULENT ! J'EN AI RIEN A CIRER !

-- AHA ! s'exclama Roy. Alors c'est vous qu'êtes pas normale !

* * *

-- On dirait vraiment un vieux couple… commenta Al 

-- Tu crois qu'elle est jalouse ? avança Ed.

-- De quoi ? Elle ? C'est pas possible.

-- Elle est toujours avec lui… songea L'aîné

-- Et alors ? ça veut rien dire.

-- Tu viens toi-même de dire qu'on dirais un vieux couple.

-- C'est une expression.

-- En fait, elle doit en avoir marre qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à elle, alors c'est pour ça qu'elle lui file toujours trois tonnes de boulots, pour pas qu'il sorte et aille à des rendez-vous.

-- N'importe quoi…

-- Eh ! L'amour commence toujours par la violence !

-- Oh, dans ce cas là… Winry et toi vous êtes déjà bien avancés !

-- QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ça a rien à avoir !

-- Ben tiens…

Ed allait hurler mais son frère le retint :

-- Chute, ils vont nous entendre.

Calmé, Ed ajouta :

-- N'empêche, j'arrive pas à la cerner c'te meuf…

-- Hawkeye, c'est le lieutenant Hawkeye. Corrigea Al

-- Pareil ! ça nous aide pas à savoir pourquoi elle est toujours avec lui sans encore avoir péter les plombs.

* * *

-- JE SUIS TOUT A FAIT NORMALE ! se mit-elle à hurler. C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ LES IDEE MAL PLACEES ! 

-- Moi au moins je profite de la vie ! railla-t-il.

Au regard qu'elle lui lança, il sut qu'il avait été trop loin.

--Bien… lui répondit-elle quelques secondes plus tard avec calme. Je crois que vous allez « profitez de votre vie » sans moi, et, connaissant votre _extrême_ _prudence, _vous n'allez pas en profitez bien longtemps.

Sur ce, elle lui tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

En entendant le lieutenant qui s'approchait, les deux frères prirent peur et s'enfuyèrent en courant, trop effrayés de se faire surprendre par la terrifiante jeune femme.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy était encore sous le choc, autant par la grosse connerie qu'il venait de balancer que par ce que lui avait répondu Hawkeye.Elle avait raison, si elle n'avait pas été à ses cotés, il serait mort plus d'une fois. Il fallait qu'il la rattrape, il devait s'excuser. Il se leva et se précipita vers la porte.

* * *

Riza était hors d'elle, comment osait-il dire une chose pareille ? Si elle ne « profitait pas de sa vie » comme il lui avait fait si gentiment remarquer, c'était pour le protéger. Si elle tirait sur des gens, c'était pour le protéger, lui. Si elle était à ses coté, c'était pour le protéger, encore et encore, quitte à sacrifier sa propre vie. Elle se l'étaient promis et cette promesse, elle devait la tenir, coûte que coûte, quoi qu'il arrive.Elle aurait juste voulue un peu de reconnaissance… c'est tout. C'était stupide, elle ne devrait pas se vexer pour si peu. De plus, elle avait perdu son sang froid et se le reprochait. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, se calme avant qu'elle ne puisse plus se contrôler…

* * *

Ed était à bout de souffle, lui et son frère s'étaient réfugiés dans un bureau inoccupé où il n'y avait qu'une table, une chaise et une armoire.

--On a eu chaud, pas vrais ? lui dit-il en reprenant haleine.

--Mais quelle idée de les espionner aussi !

Ed haussa les épaules pour réponse. Al allait répliquer quand ils entendirent encore une fois les pas rapides du lieutenant Hawkeye s'approcher.

--C'est pas vrais ! fit Ed en lançant un regard paniqué à son frère.

En effet, le couloir se terminait sur cette pièce et les deux frères ne pouvaient pas sortir sans croiser la jeune femme.

* * *

--Hawkeye ! Attendez ! lança Mustang au lieutenant qui venait de pénétrer dans le dernier bureau du couloir.

Riza avait fermé la porte derrière elle et s'était assise à l'unique table de la pièce, la tête dans les mains pour tenter de se calmer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le colonel ouvrit la porte et la referma délicatement derrière lui, afin de ne pas attirer plus l'attention des autres soldats qui déjà, se posaient pas mal de questions. Il s'approcha d'elle mais resta néanmoins à deux mètres de distances afin de pas l'énerver encore plus.

--Lieutenant… commença-t-il, pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je…

--Dans ce cas il ne fallait rien dire. Le coupa-t-elle toujours immobile.

Roy baissa les yeux.

--Je suis désolé.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il ajouta :

--Vous avez raison, je ne suis qu'un abruti. C'est que quand je fais une connerie que je me rend compte de men extrême stupidité. Sans vous je n'aurais pas le poste que j'ai actuellement parce que je n'aurais pas assez travailler et surtout, parce que je serais déjà mort 15 fois. En fait, sans vous je ne serais tout simplement « rien ».

Riza esquissa un sourire qu'il ne vit pas.

--Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de vous demandez ça après ce que je vous ai dit mais… il l'a suppliait maintenant, s'il vous plaît, ne partez pas, ne me laissez pas…

Elle tourna la tête et le regarda, lui fixait toujours le sol.

--Sans vous je ne pourrais jamais atteindre le but que je me suis fixé, je suis même près à me consacrer uniquement au travail et à abandonner… les rendez-vous galants… finit-il la gorge nouée.

Il osa enfin relever la tête et il l'a vit, souriante, ce n'était de l'ironie, ni de l'amèreté, c'était de la reconnaissance.

La jeune femme pris alors la parole :

--Vous avez un but à atteindre, colonel, et je serais toujours là pour vous le rappeler à moins que j'échoue dans ma mission… mais jusque là, vous pourrez compter sur moi.

Roy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand un bruit grinçant se fit entendre. Ça venait de l'armoire. Il y eu une secousse, comme si quelque chose avait dérapé puis un choc contre la porte du meuble ce qui, l'entrouvrit de quelques centimètres.

Les deux soldats se regardèrent, interloqués.

Une respiration saccadée se fit entendre aussi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le 3ème et dernier chapitre de cette histoire.**

**J'ai fais quelques fautes dans les précédents que j'espère pouvoir corriger au plus vite, je connais pas trop le site encore, c'est pour ça...**

**Voilà**

**Ah oui, je sais pas si c'est obligatoire mais on sait jamais "FMA n'est pas à moi(sinon je le saurais)"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy écarquilla les yeux et Riza pris peur. Tout se bouscula dans sa tête _Colonel…pas gants…danger…agir._

Les choses se déroulèrent très vite.

--Colonel couchez-vous !

Elle sortit son revolver et tira plusieurs balles dans l'armoire. Les balles avaient traversé le bois qui n'était pas très épais. Elle se dirigea vers le meuble l'arme toujours en main et l'ouvris d'un coup sec.

--NE TIREZ PAS LIEUTENANT ! C'EST NOUS ! cria Al, complètement affolé.

--Alphonse ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'écria-t-elle en baissant son arme.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que se soit, les deux soldats purent apercevoir Edward repoussant l'armure de son frère qui était devant lui et qui l'écrasait contre les parois. Il était livide et aussi affolé que son frère.

--LIEUTENANT ! hurla Ed. VOUS AVEZ FAILLI ME TUER ! RENSEIGNEZ-VOUS AVANT DE TIRER SUR TOUS CE QUI BOUGE ! Sa voix était étranglée par la peur.

--Edward ! s'énerva Mustang, je te prierait de parler au Lieutenant Hawkeye sur un autre ton.

--Laissez Colonel, intervint Hawkeye, il a eu très peur, c'est tout.

--J'AI FALLI FINIR EN GRUILLERE AVEC PLEIN DE TROUS PARTOUS ! s'écria Ed, traumatisé.

Les frères Elric étaient maintenant sortis de leurs cachette et Ed s'était jetté dans les bras de son frère métallique.

--Oh Al, tu m'as sauver la vie !

Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

De son coté Roy fulminait, si ces deux emmerdeurs étaient dans ce putain de placard, ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient entendu toute leur conversation.

Il hurlait presque :

--Et maintenant, DITES MOI CE QUE VOUS FABRIQUIEZ LA D'DANS ? VOUS NOUS ESPIONNIEZ, C'EST ÇA ?

--Colonel, calmez-vous fit la jeune femme.

--C'est pas de notre faute colonel ! gémit Al.

--Vous étiez en train de vous disputez, continua Ed, et quand le lieutenant est sorti on a eu peur et on s'est enfui ici…

--Ensuite elle est venu là et on a eu encore plus peur, gémissait encore le plus jeune.

Voyant que le colonel devenait de plus en plus soupçonneux, l'aîné s'empressa d'ajouter :

--On avait pas envie de se faire buter, alors on s'est planqué ici... et on a quand même faillit se faire buter. Ajouta Ed toujours scandalisé.

Mustang crispait de plus en plus, on voyait bien que la seule chose qu'il voulait faire à l'instant même, c'était de tout cramer. Hawkeye quand à elle était très calme et ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Les deux frères étaient toujours aussi terrifiés.

--Ca n'explique pas tout, intervint enfin le colonel. QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FABRIQUIEZ DEVANT MON BUREAU ? demanda-t-il avec colère.

Edward était tout pâle.

--Le…le rapport ! bégayait-il. Je venais vous rendre mon rapport !

Et il le lui tendit, trop heureux d'avoir une excuse. Roy Mustang s'en empara et le lit.

--Bien, commença-t-il, maintenant… CASSEZ-VOUS, JE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR AVANT LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE ! finit-il en hurlant.

Les deux alchimistes ne se le firent pas dirent deux fois et se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

Roy, frustré et fou de rage quitta la pièce. En chemin, il vit que tous le monde le fixait.

--QU'EST-CE-QUE VOUS REGARDEZ COMME ÇA ? REPRENEZ VOTRE TRAVAIL OU JE VOUS COLLE TOUS DES HEURES SUPPLEMENTAIRES !

Il s'enferma dans son bureau en claquant la porte. De son coté, Riza soupira et rejoignit son supérieur.

* * *

Une fois dehors, les frères Elric se laissèrent tomber par terre, hors d'haleine. Enfin… ça concernait plutôt l'aîné. Alphonse brisa le silence : 

--C'est quoi leurs problèmes à ton avis ?

--Tu paris combien qu'il sont raides dingues l'un de l'autre.

--Ça, j'en doute pas, on vient d'en avoir la preuve.

--Le problème maintenant est : lequel des deux va avouer en premier ?

--Tu délire frangin…

--Moi je te paris que ce sera le colonel, t'as vu comment il était gêné ?

--Moi je dirais plutôt le Lieutenant. C'est elle qui a craquée en premier quand même… fit Al, poursuivant le délire.

--Alphonse, il faut en avoir le cœur net. déclara Ed, l'air grave.

--Je sens venir le désastre.. gémit Al.

--Notre mission découvrir qui avouera le premier et si besoin est, les pousser à le faire.

--Ed… on va se faire trucider…

--Al, il est de notre devoir qued'aider ces deux coincés… c'est une question d'honneur.

--C'est plutôt que t'es vachement curieux et que t'aime bien foutre la merde…

Ed laissa échapper de sa gorge un rire diabolique.

FIN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**C'est fini !lol J'espère que ça vous a plut... . En tout cas, n'ésitez pas à m'en faire part !**

**En fait cette histoire sert à introduire une autre que je vais écrire (je connais pas le titre encore, mais je vais l'écrire, c'est sur !) et puis bientôt je vais poster "apparences trompeuses" (je sais le titre est pourri mais bon j'ai pas d'idées), une Roy/Riza bien sur, avec 3 chap aussi.**

**Voilà, je remercie tous ceux qui m'auront lu jusqu'au bout :D**


End file.
